1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system for assisting driver operations.
2. Background Information
Various vehicle driving assist systems has been proposed to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a host vehicle. An example of a vehicle assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-63430. This vehicle driving assist system detects various obstacles around the host vehicle, and notifies the driver to reduce the frequency at which the host vehicle approaches these obstacles. The vehicle driving assist system in the cited publication generates a reaction force in a driver-operated driving operation device (e.g., an accelerator pedal or a steering wheel), based on a running state of the host vehicle and a traveling environment surrounding the vehicle.